villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sunset Shimmer
Sunset Shimmer is the main antagonist in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and the tritagonist of its 2014 sequel,'' My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She also appeared in the IDW comics, where her backstory is detailed. She is a female unicorn pony and Princess Celestia's former student. She is voiced by Rebecca Shoichet. Personality Throughout the first film, Sunset Shimmer is shown to be mean, rude, short-tempered, arrogant, greedy, bratty, rebellious, egotistical, cruel, condescending, manipulative, and dishonest. She also doesn't believe in friendship, and is not willing to open herself up for any personal relationships. She frequently insults and belittles others, and thinks little to nothing afterwards. According to human Fluttershy, Sunset makes life miserable for "anyone who stands in her way". As a result, much of the Canterlot High student body is afraid of her. She is also shown to be mainly concerned with gaining power, desperately trying various attempts to get Twilight's crown in order to use its magic. However, she doesn't appear to be willing enough to inflict physical pain on others, or at least not upon small animals (i.e. Spike), claiming she isn't a monster. She appears to be easily irritated when someone else is praised in her presence, to the point of being provoked into attacking them. When Sunset puts on the element of magic, she transforms into a demonic visage of herself. While in this form, she becomes more dangerous and goes so far as attempting to kill Twilight and take her place. After she is defeated by the Elements of Harmony, Sunset Shimmer becomes immediately repentant and apologizes for her actions, appearing to renounce her prior dishonest and unkind ways. However, she is also overcome with a great deal of despair and regret. Almost everyone now turns their back on her, further complicating her sadness. In the second film, Sunset Shimmer appears to have completely changed from her old self and started believing in friendship, becoming friends with her former enemies, even Twilight, and friendly toward others. She also appears deeply repentant for her actions made at the end of the first film, referring to her altered self as a "raging she-demon". But since that time, she's felt troubled and her mind has become clouded with uncertainty. And no one has yet forgiven or forgotten her past actions. At this point, she runs into her old adversaries, Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze. Sunset digs up the journal Celestia had given her and uses it to send out a distress signal. By the end of ''Rainbow Rocks, Sunset starts writing friendship reports to Princess Twilight using the journal she once used to communicate with Princess Celestia. Backstory Sunset's backstory is explored deeper in the comics. Here, it is shown she had a very troubled relationship with her mentor Princess Celestia, which explains her descent into evil (though she was already extremely arrogant, self-centered, and antisocial, thus her mentor's short patience with her). Sunset had previously appeared in the form of a toy and as a NPC in the MLP Gameloft game. In both versions, she was merely a neutral character and not a truly evil one. Sunset's desire was to gain princesshood; however, she felt Celestia's tutelage wasn't getting her anywhere fast enough. During the night, she took it upon herself to do research on the crystal mirror Celestia had shown her some time ago. Just as she found information about the mirror, Celestia and two royal guards arrived on the scene. At first, Celestia tried to console Sunset, but Sunset retaliated by demanding to be crowned a princess. It was then Celestia saw that Sunset lacked the qualities needed to be a true princess, and deemed the young unicorn unworthy of such a status. Celestia then expelled Sunset from the school, banished her from the castle, and had the guards escort Sunset out. Sunset told her former mentor that this would be the greatest mistake ever made, but of course it was only one of many. When the chance came, Sunset took the guards by surprise and jumped through the mirror -- emerging as a teenage girl on the other side. My Little Pony Equestria Girls Movie Sunset Shimmer first appears as the main antagonist in the first film. She is a unicorn pony who steals Twilight Sparkle's element of harmony: her magic crown, and in a tussle with Twilight Sparkle, the crown is thrown into a mirror that acts as a portal to another world, which Sunset goes through to retrieve the crown. In this other world, she is depicted as a human who acts very disrespectful and mean to Twilight Spakle when they first encounter each other. Several years have passed since Sunset ran away from home. In the past, she drove the human counterparts of Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity apart, but Twilight reunites them. She uses underhanded tactics to humiliate Twilight Sparkle and keep her from becoming Princess of the Fall Formal, but Twilight Sparkle still easily beats her in the competition. However, Sunset steals the crown from Twilight Sparkle, puts it on, and transforms into a demonic-looking winged humanoid. In this form, Sunset becomes purely evil. With her new powers, she plans to use them and her army of mind-controlled teenagers to conquer Equestria. Sunset attempts to kill Twilight, but Twilight and her friends use the power of the Elements of Harmony to return her to human form. She is reduced to tears and apologizes for everything that she has done and Twilight believes her friends can help teach her the magic of friendship. Afterwards, the human counterpart of Princess Luna, Vice Principal Luna, hands her a masonry trowel to repair all the damage that she caused. The worst part is, Sunset now feels like a nobody. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Sunset Shimmer re-appears as one of the main protagonists in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, and was reformed from her villainous ways in the first film. With the exception of the Rainbooms, the rest of Canterlot High still bears resentment toward her and she even resents herself for the actions she'd taken as what she refers to as a "raging she-demon". She even admits to herself and her friends that she only dated Flash Sentry to make herself more popular. When Sunset gives the Dazzlings (her archenemies) a tour of the school, she gets a bad vibe from them, even when Adagio Dazzle acted defensive about her pendant. Her suspicions are later confirmed when the Dazzlings mesmerize the students and faculty when they are singing. Using a magical book with her cutie mark on the cover, Sunset sends an SOS to Twilight Sparkle in Equestria. During Twilight's role as the Rainbooms' lead singer, Sunset acts in a supportive role and keeps an eye on the competition, especially the Dazzlings during the Battle of the Bands. At one point, Sunset Shimmer confronts the Dazzlings, who try to manipulate her insecurities by pointing out that the Rainbooms are reluctant to allow Sunset Shimmer into the band. When the Rainbooms lash out at each other during the final round of the Battle of the Bands, Sunset realizes the Dazzlings' true intentions and is able to stop the arguing. She even accepts partial blame due to her lack of knowledge in friendship. When the Dazzlings overpower the Rainbooms during the film's climax, Sunset Shimmer finally steps up and sings on the band's behalf. Her help not only gives the Rainbooms the strength needed to defeat the Dazzlings, but she also undergoes a half-pony transformation like her newfound friends. Afterward, Sunset Shimmer joins the band as a singer and guitarist, and she uses her old journal that she communicated with Princess Celestia through to write her friendship reports to Twilight Sparkle. During the credits, Sunset is seen having now been accepted by the rest of the school, as the Cutie Mark Crusaders walk happily with her and Bulk Biceps helps her get Angel down from where he is stuck. Sunset Shimmer is featured in the songs Welcome to the Show and Shine Like Rainbows during the film. Powers and abilities Throughout most of the film, Sunset Shimmer is in human form and devoid of magic, relying on manipulation and bullying to get her way. Her abilities as a unicorn are never demonstrated, but since she was Princess Celestia's personal student, it can be assumed they would be approximately on the same level as Twilight Sparkle's (before the latter became a Princess). Because of her Cutie Mark and her color scheme, it can be theorized she has an affinity to fire magic. When Sunset Shimmer uses the Element of Magic, the crown reveals what has been growing inside Sunset since her days in Canterlot. She turns into a powerful, winged demonic entity with a fiery look. In this form, she displays immense magical powers, despite being in a magicless world. She is proficient with both Dark and Fire spells. She is able to effortlessly destroy walls and arguably so than, turn associates into a demon, brainwash large groups of people at once, and conjure powerful fireballs. Her only weakness in this form is that the Element is not "loyal" to her, since she does not grasp the magic of Friendship. When she tried to kill Twilight Sparkle and her friends rush to her rescue, the magic of the Element refuses to harm them, instead deserting Sunset Shimmer and imbuing the friends with power, despite Sunset Shimmer still wearing the crown. Videos Trivia *She is the first major female antagonist in the series who is not a monarch, the second being the Dazzlings. *The way Sunset Shimmer is defeated is similar to Nightmare Moon. It is even possible that her demon form is the embodiment of her evil side, much like Nightmare Moon is considered the embodiment of Luna's jealousy, exorcised by the Elements of Harmony and purifying both (though it's also believed that the cause of Sunset's redemption was horror at what she became). It also was an homage to the first defeat of the villain in the series. *Before her redemption, she shared similarities with most of the main villains in the series so far: Nightmare Moon (past with Princess Celestia, seeking to rule over Equestria, and defeated in the same way by Twilight Sparkle), Discord (breaks friendships for the fun of it), Queen Chrysalis (manipulative, power-hungry, resorts to brainwashing), King Sombra (uses evil magic, seeks to conquer Equestria), and mostly Trixie (arrogant, insufferable, uses the power of a magical artifact that gives her immense power at the price of her sanity). She is also similar to Discord in that one of the Mane Six's actions was able to reform her; Fluttershy for Discord and Twilight for Sunset Shimmer. *Rebecca Shoichet, who does Sunset Shimmer's voice, also does the singing voice of Twilight Sparkle. *Sunset Shimmer can be considered an evil counterpart of Twilight Sparkle due to how many similarities they share. Some fans have speculated she is what Twilight may have become had she not discovered friendship and its meaning. **After starting to believe in friendship, Sunset Shimmer acts more like Twilight Sparkle, being the peacemaker of the group, having insecurities, and developing a worrisome personality. A difference is that Sunset is quite patient with the group's rage while Twilight is quite temperamental with hers. *Sunset Shimmer is the first main villain of a part of the series written by Meghan McCarthy who unambiguously survives. Lord Tirek and Adagio Dazzle follow. *Sunset Shimmer has many similarities from Golbez: (Became a very misguided and confused antagonist at debut, Once was a Clad in Dark: Her she-demon self, Felt horrified of her actions and feelings of hatred after snapping out of her misguided ways(cried about it after and because of her demon transformation), Becomes a caring, self-sacrificing, and empathetic friend, Unforgiven by everyone except Twilight's friends after the atrocities she made in her debut, Pays for her crimes by learning about friendship, relates to Twilight as she once was Princess Celestia's student, Twilight's friends forgave her after changing her ways, Found hope for the Rainbooms to defeat the Dazzlings, Everything she did was to save Canterlot High but became oblivious to the Dazzlings' evil schemes, Gave words of wisdom to her friends(but doesn't realize it), Made sure that her friends are safe, Had to live up for her crimes, Assisted the heroes and worked with them(Joined Twilight unlike Golbez in Dissidia), Swore to defeat the Dazzlings after the atrocities they made at Canterlot High, Summoned powerful magic to defeat the Dazzlings (god-like magical alicorn because of Sunset's singing), Saved the day in the end, Feels sorry for the Dazzlings, Has to work on friendship, Had to do something about her past(erase it). See also *Sunset Shimmer in Heroes Wiki * Sunset Shimmer in MLP Wiki Gallery Sunset_Shimmer_ pony_id_Equestria_Girls.png 21 37 15 414 342693 safe vector absurd res equestria girls artist colon zutheskunk sunset shimmer spoiler colon equestria girls demon.png|Sunset as a Demon sunset_shimmer_vector__you_must_be_new_here__by_destinyshirshuxd-d6c0dn3.png Sunset_Shimmer_human_2.png Evil_Sunset_Shimmer.png Human_Sunset_Shimmer_looking_sinister_EG.png|"...Soon..." Sunset Shimmer (early version).png|Sunset Shimmer (early version) DemonSunsetShimmer.jpg 1370603914344.jpg ShimmerandCelestia.jpg|Sunset Shimmer during the events prior to the Equestria Girls movie SunsetVSCelestia.jpg Sunset, Snips, and Snails confident walk EG.png|Sunset Shimmer along with her simple-minded minions Snips and Snails Sunsetbeingajerk.png TeamSunsetShimmer.png Happy Sunset Shimmer.png|Sunset Shimmer Reformed SunsetShimmerandTwilightSparkle.png SunsetSatan.png SunsetSatan1.png SunsetSatan2.png SunsetSatan3.png SunsetSatan4.png 64uozU7.jpg|Sunset regrets her actions SunsetShimmerRegretting.png|Sunset Shimmer apologizing for what she has done sunset_shimmer_vs_twilight_sparkle_by_fluttershymlp4-d6jlm9b.jpg SnipsSnailsandSunset.png SunsetSatananddemonSnips&Snails.png SunsetEvilGrin.png 640px-Twilight_and_Sunset_'they_can_teach_you'_EG.png Twilight_asks_why_Sunset_needs_the_crown_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_about_to_step_through_the_mirror_EG.png Equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps.com-3188.jpg Shimmer demon's Defeat.png Luna hands Sunset masonry trowel EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_cloak_ID.png|Sunset Shimmer in a cloak A Sunset Shimmer Alicorn ID.png|Sunset Shimmer imagining herself as an Alicorn in the mirror Canterlot_High_students_reject_Sunset_EG2.png|Everyone turns their backs on Sunset. Sunset Shimmer.jpg|Sunset Shimmer tapping to the music of the Rainbooms.|link=Google.com/sunset shimmer reformed sunste rica.png|secretary sunset Category:My Little Pony villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Rivals Category:Teenage Villains Category:Bullies Category:Villainesses Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Thief Category:Animal Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Hegemony Category:Depowered Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Usurper Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil from the past Category:Hatemongers Category:Sorceress Category:Telekinetics Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Leader Category:Teleporters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Provoker Category:Saboteurs Category:Vandals Category:Fearmongers Category:Hammerer Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Evil Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Delusional Category:Servant of Hero Category:Outcast Category:Obsessed Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Apprentice Category:Spy Category:Blackmailers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Master Manipulator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Envious Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Barbarian Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Singing Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Light Category:Demon Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Con Artists Category:Perissodactyls Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains